


Living Infinite

by YouKenRunButYouCantHide



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is a Detective, F/M, Harry Potter is Missing, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mental Disorders, Mental Instability, Missing Case, Missing Persons, PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, There aren't a lot of tags now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouKenRunButYouCantHide/pseuds/YouKenRunButYouCantHide
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been assigned a case he never thought he'd get. Harry Potter's missing, and no body seemed to notice. What happened? Draco sets out to find Potter, but encounters a lot of problems. Now as Draco attempts to find Potter, what will he discover about himself?(Disclaimer: There will be no regular updates, but it will but updated at some point. I don't plan on letting this book go.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! This is my first HP fic on my own! So, there will be a different writing style from my other one. I hope you enjoy!

 

_**Chapter 1** _

_**  
** _

Ah, yes, there he was, standing in the tall grassy plains, staring down at the old, rotting bones. The one and only, Draco Malfoy, had solved yet another case. Henry Lackbottom, a middle-aged man that went missing 3 years ago, was found dead. The case wasn’t all that hard for Draco, as if piecing it together like a logical puzzle.

It had only been four years since the battle of Hogwarts and Draco was still slowly recovering; mentally and physically. He was lucky enough that the Investigation Unit only cared about your skill and not your past. If that was the case, no matter how good he was, he would’ve been turned away faster than a snitch.

Now finished with his latest case, Draco sat in his office doing nothing in particular. That was until his assistant, Nicola, came in with more papers.

“Here you are, Malfoy,” she said coolly, “It’s your next case.”

Draco watched as Nicola strided out of his office. She was definitely a straight-to-the-point women, or in a manner of speaking: blunt. Sighing, Draco opened his next case, figuring it’ll be just like his other ones. Propping his right leg over the other, Draco began to read:  _Case file #394._ Draco read the missing person’s name and his breathe hitched.

_  
_

_Name: POTTER, Harry_

_Age Then: 17_

_Age Now: 21_

_Sex: Male_

_Appearance: Over sized t-shirt with ripped jeans. Extremely thin and pale. Thick, round glasses, slightly cracked. Dark brown hair, around 5’8”._

_Date: May 31st, 1998_

_Time: 9:30 pm_

_Place: Flourish & Blotts (Muggle Shop) _

_Type: Unknown_

_Harry Potter, victim, was last seen at Flourish & Blotts. Memory from story owner (Terrance Watson) can be found in the Evidence Volt. _

 

Draco re-read the briefing for the case over and over. Of all the cases that he could be assigned, he would be assigned to find the Saint Potter. Nevertheless, he’d have to at least _try_ to find Potter. Heaving a sigh, Draco stood up and headed to the Evidence Vault.

 

# # #

 

The sound of a bell could be heard as the May breeze rushed against the front windows of Flourish & Blotts. In stepped Harry with tattered blue jeans and an oversized t-shirt, just as the description said, but his eyes seemed dull; extremely dull, almost lifeless.

“You wouldn’t happen to still be open, would you?” Harry voiced horsley. The shopkeeper, in shock, quietly nodded his head. “Ah, am I troubling you at all?” Harry asked politely, with slight fear in his eyes, shifting uncomfortably.

Snapping out of it the shopkeeper replied, “No! Not at all! Please, if there’s anything I can help you with allow me!”

Harry gave a visual sigh of relief and gave a small smile, “That would be much appreciated. I’m actually looking for _Beyond the Bayou_ by _Kate Chopin_ and _Soldier’s Home_ by _Ernest Hemingway_.” The owner, Terrance, gave him the oddest look.

“Ah, quite old books! And by Americans at that!” His face lit up immediately, “If I remember correctly, Hemingway was extremely popular in his time. Might I ask, out of curiosity, if you know the dates of the books?”

At that, Harry’s eyes lit up just the slightest, " _Beyond the Bayou_ was published on November 7, 1891! And _Soldier’s Home_ was originally published in 1925, but later had an adaption written in 1977.” said Harry excitedly.

Terrance looked at him in bewilderment; he hadn’t expected such a young man to know about such old novelist. Nodding in satisfaction, Terrance smiled at Harry. “Looks like you know your stuff! I’m glad some people actually like to get to know about the books before reading them.” He laughed off.

Harry’s light faded from his eyes. “Actually, sir, I’ve already read these…” His voice was pained and quiet, “My original copies were destroyed just over a month ago.”

Terrance’s eye’s gave a look of pity and sadness. “I understand, my boy. You must love the stories deeply, yes?” Harry nodded sullenly, looking to the ground. “I’ll just go fetch them real quick and you can be on your way!”

Terrance made his way into the back room and Harry walked around the store. Stopping at a shelf, he pulled out _The Second Tree From The Corner._

Flipping throughout the books he suddenly stops, “ _Ever have bizarre thoughts?”_ Harry quoted from the book, then he started to mumble to himself. “ _No_ ,” he said quietly. “ _I never have any bizarre thoughts._ ” “ _You kept inching away… You’re scared…_ ” “ _Does it?_ ” “ _Yeah, I suppose it does._ ” Harry’s muttering was almost like a conversation with himself, but anyone with common sense would know he’s reading bits of the book aloud. 

Terrance came back just as Harry was about to read another line. “You’re in luck! These were the only ones we had.” said Terrance. He seemed to notice the book in Harry’s hand and smiled, “You just seem to like all the old classics. I’ll let you have that one if you promise to do me one thing.” He said. Harry glanced up, nervous and almost fearful. Nevertheless he still nodded. “Make sure you stay safe and come back to visit some times!” Terrance gave a large smile.

Harry nodded once again, with a softened face. “I’d liked that very much, thank you sir.” Paying his books, Harry gave his thanks once again and left.

 

# # #

 

Draco had re-watched the memory over and over. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to him; just normal Potter, just getting normal books. But he must say, why wasn’t there more of an uproar when _the_ Harry Potter had gone missing? Surely Granger wouldn’t hide that from everyone, or she’d be lapsing to be like the last Ministry of Magic. He made a mental note to go visit her later.

 

# # #

 

Draco knocked respectfully of the door before waiting, “Come in,” Came a muffled voice from the other side.

Draco calmly stepped into the large room. Behind the desk sat Hermione Granger, the Ministress of Magic.

“Granger,” Draco politely stated, “I hear you are doing well.” She gave a short nod before gathering her papers and paying full attention to Draco.

“I am, thank you Malfoy. I see you’re as busy as always.” She looked at him wearily. “As fun as an evening chat might be, I know you’re not here for that. What are you up to?” She went straight to the point.

And Draco wasted no time in replying, “I was assigned Potter’s case.” Granger’s breathe hitched and she paled slightly.

“Well,” She trailed off, “What is it then?” Draco studied her for a short period of time.

“I’ve come to ask about your last encounter with Potter. What was his health like? Clothes? Any problems at the time?” He went straight to the point. Granger stayed quiet before sighing.

“Harry was extremely distant and, from when I last saw him, he looked healthy to me.” She answered. Draco opened his mouth to question further, but was interrupted. “I talked to him on May 1st, the year he went missing. And I’m assuming you would like to go through his belongings?”

Draco closed his mouth and gave a quick nod. “Yes, if that isn’t too much. It might help me identify whether it was forced or not.” Granger gave him a look. Why would Harry willingly disappear without telling anyone? Harry was her best friend; she trusted him with her life.

“That’s perfectly fine. Though, you may want to ask Ginny for more of his belongings. I only have a small part.” Granger concluded their conversation by leading Draco to a small vault and handing hims a fairly large cardboard box.

 

# # #

 

Draco stood in front of the classic looking cabin. Taking in the every detail, from the way the garden slightly withered to the way the house seemed to sway. Stepping up to the wooden door, Draco knocked on it before stepping back. Shortly after, the door opened revealing a refined Ginny.

She gave Draco a small smile before inviting him in, “Come in, pardon the mess, and have a seat. I’ll make some tea.” Draco did so, studying the way Ginny carried herself. She seemed relaxed, considering the situation. Draco took in the old-modern west kitchen and seemed pleased. Potter’s fiancé had fair taste in design, even with pots and pan scattered across the room.

Ginny could be seen quickly making two cups of tea and quietly humming to herself. Finishing them up, she set one in from of Draco and one down for her. Draco gave a polite ‘Thank you’ before turning his attention pass Ginny. A young girl stood in the doorway with a small, stuffed bunny. “Mummy, who is this?” she asked innocently.

Ginny’s face soften and she replied, “Just someone here to ask Mummy questions. Nothing’s gonna happen, sweetheart.” The girl nodded and headed back.

“Potter had a daughter?” Draco asked more to himself more than to Ginny.

Ginny visibly scrunches up her nose, “No, heavens no!” Draco was confused.

“Adopted?” He questioned.

“No. That’s my daughter, Mary! My husband is Mark.” said Ginny. “Didn’t you know? Harry and I broke off our engagement!”

Realization overcame Draco. If he remembered correctly, he did see something about it in the _Daily Prophet_. It made sense now, but something was still off. “Now that you mention it,” Draco started. “I remember now. But that doesn’t explain your calmness of this situation.” He challenged.

Ginny looked hesitant, but answered Draco, “Is there a reason to not be calm?”

Draco looked at her shocked momentarily. “Well, considering he was close with you _and_ your family, I thought you would be more concerned about Potter.”

“Why should I worry about him? Yes, we’re friends, but we’ve gone our separate ways. I’m happy and I don’t need to be worrying about someone who’s probably dead by now.” Ginny retorted. At that moment, Draco felt a surge of anger come upon him. It was most unusual for him, seeing as it was _just_ Potter’s case, but there was a sense to prove that Potter was okay and that he was going to be the one to find him.

“You shouldn’t give up, even if you’ve gone separate ways. He wouldn’t of done that to you.” Draco fought back. He could see the small guilt in Ginny’s eyes when he said that, but it was gone as soon as it came.

“All the same. I have a family now, and I’d rather not waste my time trying to help a lost cause.”

Draco sighed, “I’m not here to talk about your love life. I’m just here to collect Potter’s belongings as evidence and clues.”

Ginny reluctantly got up and went into the other room. Coming back shortly after, she set a rather large, wooden box on the table. “This is what he has here. The key to his vault is in there for the rest of his belongings if you need it.”

Draco looked into the box and noticed pile of notebooks. Picking one up, he flipped through it and saw each page filled with elegant handwriting. He looked at it in disbelief. He hadn’t expected Potter to actually write these day, much less have _neat_ handwriting.

Nodding to Ginny, he spoke, “Thank you. I appreciate it. Is there anything else that may help me? Like a memory or an untouched room?” Ginny looked hesitant for a moment, staring directly at Draco.

“We’ve already moved all his belongings.” She finally said. It seemed like minutes of silences to Draco before Ginny sighed, “I might have somethings of use, but you must not tell anyone.” She sounded frantic. “Harry didn’t like talking about it, but if they’ll help in the slightest, then I’ll give them. They’re memories.” She finished. She seemed slightly worried about Harry, but as Draco studied her, he knew it was an act.

Giving a disappointed sigh - he seemed to be doing that a lot in this visit - he got into one of his coat pockets and got out a small vial. He always had some on hand for times like these. As Ginny took out her wand, Draco got the vial ready along with the cap. He watched Ginny take the memories out in multiple strands and place them into the vial. Placing them into the vial, he nodded his head in thanks again and left.

 

# # #

 

As soon as Draco got back he went to straight to the pensieve, pouring Ginny’s memory into it and sucking in a quick breath. Sticking his head in the pensieve, he watched as the memory turned into black clouds and swirled in place. The small clouds were soon replaced with a small room with a bed and a dresser to the side of it.

_“Ginny! Do you smell that?” Harry’s voice could be heard from the other rooms._

_Ginny rushed into the room where Harry stood in the middle of the room, look pale. “Smell what, Harry? I don’t smell anything.” Ginny looked unsettled as Harry frantically searched the large master bedroom._

_“No, that can’t be! It’s so strong. How can you not smell it? It smells like rotting flesh!” Harry was growing paler and paler. He looked fairly skinny, but not deprived of food._

_“Dear, calm down a moment. You might just be tired. Let’s open a window, yes?” Ginny suggested as she walked over to a window and unlatching it. Harry was running his hands through his hair._

_“That can’t be! I just woke-”_

The memory started to fade to the next, as the dark clouds appeared and Draco was left with multiple questions. The clouds begin to shift again and this time Draco appear in the Leaky Cauldron.

_Harry and Ginny sat in one of the wall tables, having a cups of tea. Suddenly Ginny started coughing and covered her mouth. Harry looked at her worriedly._

_“Ginny! Are you okay? Should we take you to St. Mungo’s Hospital?” He asked desperately. He seemed very worried about it. “Maybe I should go to! I feel a cough coming on.” He continued. Now it was obvious something was wrong._

_“No, Honey, we’re both fine. I just had something in my throat. Nothing serious. Why don’t we head back to the house?”_

_“But Ginny! You could-” Harry stopped talking with the look Ginny gave him and reluctantly nodded. Quickly paying for the tea, Harry and Ginny set off._

Draco watched as the ex-couple faded off. Something unnatural was happening to Harry, and no one seemed to had noticed it at the time. Worry enveloped Draco as he plunged into the next memory.

_Ginny walked into the familiar bedroom and saw Harry sitting at the desk writing. He was hunched over, scribbling furiously._

_“Harry, what are you writing?” She asked in  sincere interest. Harry looked over his shoulder, startled momentarily, but went back to writing. Ginny looked annoyed before asking again, “Harry, what are you writing?”_

_This time Harry stopped writing and turned around, responding completely, “I was just writing my thoughts. I read somewhere it’s bad to keep everything inside, so I decided to write them down.”_

_Ginny watching Harry shocked momentarily before smiling at him. “That’s very liable of you. I’m glad you found a way. Here let me read!” She excitedly reached for the notebook, ignoring the protest of Harry. Draco quickly caught a sight of a date in the corner and made a mental note. He went back to watching the memory as her smile soon fell and she look at Harry with a sad glimpse. “Harry…”_

  
The memory soon faded and Draco appeared back in his office. The memories he’d just witnessed all had something in common: Harry was different, very different. Then there was the notebook. He was sure it was in the box Ginny had given him. He just needed to find the date: May 15th, 1998. Well, at least Draco had some sort of starting point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts on it so far!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses more on Draco's personal life currently. BUT! There is a surprise, that may or may not be a hint of Drarry, so don't think you can skip this chapter!

  


**Chapter 2  
**

  


Draco searched hours on end, notebook after notebook. Each one was filled with pages of writing. Draco only skimmed each vividly and continued looking for the date. It had to be in here, but Potter had endless amounts of notebooks piled left and right. Draco had gone through about 50 when he finally saw a somewhat familiar looking notebook. Hope filled him. 

“Please be it.” He drawled out. 

He quickly picked it up and looked through the notebook carefully, making sure not to miss any pages. Then he quickly stopped. There it was: May 15th, 1998. He had finally found it. Now he just needed to read it, “I am part of a Lost Generation and I refuse to believe that I can change the world. I realize this may be a shock, but ‘Happiness comes from within’ is a lie, and ‘Money will make me happy.’ So in thirty years, I will tell my children they are not the most important thing in my life. My employer will know that I have my priorities straight because work is more important than family. I tell you this: once upon a time families stayed together, but this is not true in my era. This is a quick fix society experts tell me. Thirty years from now, I will be celebrating the tenth year of my divorce. I do  _ not _ concede that I will live in a country of my own making. In the future, environmental destruction will be the norm. No longer can it be said that my peers and I care about this Earth. It will be evident that my generation is apathetic and lethargic. It is foolish to presume that there is hope. And all of this will come true unless we reverse it.”

Draco stare down at the notebook in shock. Was all of Potters writings’ like this? Quickly putting down the notebook and picking up a random one. 

He quickly read, “Breathe rage, eat violence, drink fear. It is never an option to let people unite and love. Let anger, greed and fear control us. No longer can we let our hearts forgive or trust. Live in bitterness and misery. We don’t need to stand as one and pursue harmony. Doves are just birds, olive twigs and plants. We can’t foolishly presume that there will be rainbow and joy. Violence is our mutual language. It is delicious to assume that seven billion souls can be united . Our worlds is infested with contempt. It is impossible to believe that peace will bring us happiness. Without wars and weapons, we will fail. Do not believe that peace is a victorious tale. We live only for ourselves. It is foolish to think that equality is accepted and welcomed. Bombs are gold and guns are silver. I will never believe that we can make a difference. Unless we turn things around.”

Draco looked frantically through various pages of different notebooks. They all ended the same. All on the note of “turning things around.” 

“But what does that mean?” Draco asked annoyingly. “‘Turning things around?’ Does that mean turning the notebook upside down?” He asked himself as he did flipped the book. He gave a frustrated sigh as the words he’d just read became a litter of letters. He pinched the bridge of his nose and began to rub his head. Nothing was making sense. He knew the books had something to do with Potter's’ disappearance, but he didn’t know whether it was a clue or directly related. Then there was the memories. Something was wrong with Potter - mentally - he just didn’t know what. Between the notebooks, smell of rotting flesh, and over concern of health, he had no idea of what was wrong with the younger man. “Maybe there’ll be more of Potter’s belongings’ in the boxes that can be useful.” He muttered to himself while getting up. Walking around his office, he first searched Granger’s box she’d given him, and found little to nothing other than a few of Potter’s school books. He searched Ginny’s for the second time, and found something rather surprising he’d missed the first time. It was none other than Potter’s wand. The old wood was worn and torn. Cracks could be seen it the end. It was clear this wand had been throw a lot, just as it’s owner had.

Draco carefully placed the wand aside and and continued digging through the box. There he saw a small gem-like rock. The rock shine darkly with it’s oddly shaped diamond-like gleam. Slowly picking it up, Draco observed it when he was abruptly pulled somewhere else.

  


# # #

  


Draco stood in the middle of a field, with grey corn stalks that were cut and withering. Looking to the sky, he saw the dull clouds and specks of sunshine. It seemed all surreal to Draco; like it was all a dream. He turned around, hearing a sudden rustle of the corn stalk, and stared at the man in front of him. His head slightly turned in an aloof manner; he seemed unknowing of Draco’s presence, but when he caught sight of the man’s eyes it all made sense. From the green-emerald eyes to the black messy hair; it truly was him.The man was none other than Harry Potter himself. Draco was at a loss of words. 

“Draco, when you’re in a garden, which flowers do you pick?” The missing man suddenly asked. Draco was wordless; that was the first thing you say to someone you haven’t seen in four years? 

“Draco?” 

This time Harry turned to Draco, and he could fully see Harry’s facially features.The way his glasses were slightly below his eyes, his pale skin the dull light, and the eyes - again. 

“I’m not sure, Harry.” Draco truthfully answered in a daze. Harry gave a slight hum and knelt down. Draco could see him doing something to the dirt with his hand, but couldn’t pinpoint it. 

“The most beautiful.” Harry stated, plucking something out of the ground, “Or that’s what I’ve heard from the Greenslades. They’re very nice, you know. When I first came here, they were a big help.” Harry stood back up, holding the most beautiful rose Draco had ever seen. The many shades of aqua mixed together, making an elegant masterpiece.

Harry took Draco’s hand and quickly placed the rose in his hand, “Here,” He said. “Consider it a ‘Thank you’ gift for looking for me.” Harry gave a smile, “Though there’s really no reason, but tell you what. If you can find me, I’ll come back - just for you, ‘Kay?” Harry gave one of his cheeky grins and started to walk off.

“Wait a minute!” Draco frantically shouted at the retreating figure, “What does that mean, Harry? Are you okay? I know something’s wrong with you!”

At that Harry stopped in his tracks and turned back around. “Draco, there’s no need to worry too much about me, now. We suppose to be enemies here!” Harry gave a laugh, “If it’ll put your mind at rest,” He continued, “I’m better than before. Remember? I have the Greenslades! Not to mention the Wadsworths, Meggitts, Whites, and Browns!” With that, Harry turned back around and ran through the other side of the field.

  


# # #

  


Draco awoke, laying in his bed, in a daze. Sitting up, he looked around to find himself in his apartment. He got up, slowly going towards the kitchen, when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. On the table sat the elegant aqua rose, that looked exactly like what Pott - Harry had given him, with a note next to it. Walking towards it, Draco picked up the note and read it, “This case must be hard for you. Found you asleep on the floor next to your evidence box - decided to bring you home. You should take the day off tomorrow. Naturally, I. L.” 

Draco looked down at the paper before looking up to the rose. “There’s has to be more.” He muttered, reaching for the rose. As soon as Draco touched the defined rose, as surge went through him. An unknown magic that was somehow so familiar, but different. What surprised Draco was that his magic welcomed the unknown magic, much like an old friend.

Quickly preparing a vase for the rose, Draco set the single plant in it before turning back to the simple note. Nothing seemed out of place with the note itself, but Draco questioned why his Boss - Ian - would lay a rose of such next to the note. Turning the note over, Draco saw yet another note, but was met with an elegant handwriting he’d seen before.

“Sorry for the start, Draco. Good luck on find me. Love, H.P.” Draco read aloud with wide eyes. “How?” He asked himself. “How! That’s impossible! Harry-” He cut himself off.

Since when had Potter become Harry?

  


# # #

  


Draco took his Boss’ advice and stayed home, but that didn’t mean he would just sit around all day. Making himself a quick breakfast, Draco quickly got ready for a day out; living in London had it’s perks,  _ sometimes _ . He took his daily shower, brushed his teeth and hair, dressed him casual Muggle clothes, and set out with no particular goal in mind. 

Stepping out of his apartment complex, Draco could hear the cords of a guitar. Instantly, he knew who it was. A crowd was gathered around a young man with a guitar. The man was playing, and even though Draco couldn’t hear, while singing a song. Draco walked closer to the man he knew and the song could be hear. “... But I’m holding you closer than most ‘cause you are my Heaven. You are my Heaven.” The man’s voice held out the last note until the guitar faded away. 

The crowd worn away, clapping with small smiles on their faces. When the young man saw Draco his face lit up immediately. “Hey Draco! How are you? Aren’t you suppose to be at work?” He teased. 

Draco gave him a rather dampened look and replied, “No, Eižen, I’m not. I have the pleasure of a working  _ all _ day. Honestly, someone would take you as a four year old!”

Eižen was one of the few people that accept Draco even with his past. He was one of the reasons Draco had opened up slightly and had his view changed drastically. Draco owed him a lot, but the man would allow Draco to pay him or anything. The only request the man had was that Draco become his friend.

Eižen gave a look of fake hurt, “You wound me Draco.” He swung his arm dramatically before going back to normal. “So I hear you have a new case! Who is it?? Is it someone you can tell me? Magical? Muggle?”    


That was another thing, Eižen was a squib. He lived in Muggle world with knowledge of the magical world. But what surprised Draco the most when meeting him the first time was that Eižen was okay with being a squib. In fact, he actually preferred it!

“What do you mean ‘can i tell you’?” Draco commented dryly, “Don’t I tell you all my cases?” Eižen smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Well, this one seems like a hard one. I saw your Boss carrying you home last night! I thought maybe it was a really important person for you to stay up like that.”

Draco stared at Eižen, “You know, Eižen, you come up with the craziest ideas.” Eižen playfully swatted Draco’s arm. “Oh, come on! Just tell me!”   


“Harry Potter.”

“What?”

“Harry Potter. That’s my next case.”

This time it was Eižen’s turn to stare. It was mere moments before Eižen burst into laughter, “So it is true!” He gasped, “It is someone important to you. I’ve heard you two use to stalk each other during your time at Hogwarts, but to think they’d put your stalking to good measures. I’m amazed.” At this Draco looked muttering something of the likes ‘More like he was the stalker’ which just made Eižen laugh harder. “Well I wish you luck on that! Hope you find your ‘not important person’ soon!” Eižen picked up his guitar and wondered else where in search for entertainment. Draco shook his head and turned around in search of  _ his _ entertainment. 

  


# # #

  


It was now long past lunch time and Draco had found nothing to do. He aimlessly wandered the city for hours, searching for something - or somewhere. No matter how hard he tried, his mind alway somehow ended up to the dream; the all too authentic dream. It was so realistic, it couldn’t be something Draco had dreamt up; he didn’t have the imagination for that.

“Maybe I should just go home.” He said to himself, “Then I can look up those books and start reading them.”

“Oh! What books might you be reading?”

Draco jumps slightly at the familiar, excited voice behind him. Turning around, he saw none other than Terrance, the shopkeeper. Terrance gave a small smile, “If you don’t mind me asking. When it comes to books, I just seem to lose it.”

Draco gave a smile back and shook his head. “No, it’s perfectly fine. I can understand!” Draco tried to return the enthusiasm. “I kind of knew of guy like you.” He quickly added without thinking. “I’m actually hoping to find copies of  _ Beyond the Bayou _ ,  _ Soldier’s Home _ , and  _ The Second Tree From The Corner _ .”

Draco could see Terrence's facial drop almost instantly. “Oh, that’s unfortunate. I would’ve given you a copy, but my shop sold out of  _ Beyond the Bayou _ and  _ Soldier’s Home _ . A very lucky man was able to get the last copies, but I may have one of  _ The Second Tree From The Corner _ if that help!” 

Draco gave another smile, “Thank you, that would be much appreciated. Maybe I should come back and visit you in your shop sometime, as a ‘Thank you’, you know?”

Terrance stared at Draco before smiling at him, “You know, you remind me a great deal of him. Yes, I’d like that very much! Why don’t we walk back now so I can get you that book? Free of charge!”

  


# # #

  


Stepping into the store brought a nonchalant feeling to Draco; he had watched the memory so many times, he seemed to know everything about the place. As Draco followed Terrance into the back, he saw a completely new part; that was obvious, it was never a part of the memory. 

The back was completely different from the old, dusty front-shop The back was clean and organized with labels and a variety of color sortings. “It’ll be a moment!” Terrance called out, “The last copy is in the back. Just wait here!” Running off, Terrance disappeared from Draco’s sight. 

“Merlin, just how many books does this man have?” Draco mumbled to himself. “I bet Harry would’ve love to come back here and read all of these.”

“Who’s Harry?”

Draco jumped, startled at the sudden voice. Turning around, he saw Terrance standing there with a small, tattered book. Draco was at a loss of words; he didn’t know what to say. He shifted uncomfortably and stared at Terrance.

“Oh!” Terrance suddenly cheered, “Is he a friend? Maybe the one who suggest the three books? Yes?” He sounded hopeful, almost pleadingly. 

Draco could only nod to the man. Harry did have a tendency to build bonds with people unknowingly. “He came in here about four years ago and bought the books, then he suggested I get them.”

“That’s fantastic! I was getting worried! I had forgotten to get the boy’s name. It’s been bugging me ever since! You wouldn’t mind telling me?”

“Of course not. His full name is Harry Potter.” Draco stated and waited for a reaction. “That’s…” Terrance trailed off, “That’s an excellent name! I can’t believe the lad didn’t tell me!” Draco couldn’t contain his shock. It was like the man didn’t even know about him beforehand. “Now I just have to get the fellow to come visit me!” Terrance laughed off.

“Well I hate to cut our time short but I should probably make dinner. Dogs can’t feed themselves, can they?” Terrance smiled, “Aside from all that! I’m Terrance, Terrance Scott, and here is your book, good sir!” Draco looked down at his hand where the book was placed before looking back up. Draco gave him a da zzling smile.

  
“I’m Draco, Draco Malfoy. I hope to chat with you in the future,  _ Professor _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own A Drop In The Ocean. All rights go to Ron Pope. Nor do I own Our Generation our War Ends Peace. Those rights belong to the rightful owners.
> 
> Note: Okay! So most off you probably don't know my writing habits, but I tend to write based off of music. So, if a song inspires me and helps me write, I try to link them into the notes! So here are some that help me throughout this chapter! Please listen to them. They may help you understand Draco and/or Harry's point of view better!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=46TEKSBSWQU
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZUFNQzcwz7U
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LMpwWSFEvEY
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mjpj9DYpc_k
> 
> Thank you for reading! (Sorry for any spelling errors. I tried my best to proof read *^*)


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since Draco met Terrance in person, he seemed lighter and happier; he was more focused. So, deciding he’d put his focus to good use, he visited Harry’s vault. And he wasn’t surprised to find  _ more _ notebook in there; he was, however, when he discovered a 1967 Ford Mustang covered with a sheet. The white top of the car brought out the turquoise bottom, along with the silver linings. But why did Harry have a car? That’s what confused Draco the most.

Deciding to check the inside of car, Draco climbed into the driver’s seat. The inside was completely black with few silver lining on the seats. If Draco was being honest with himself, it was a pretty magnificent car. He checked the glove compartment, only to finding more of Harry’s schoolbooks, and the trunk, which was empty except for a spare tire.

“Well,” He drawled out, “That was interesting. I didn’t take Harry for a car guy.” 

Draco continued his search after the unpredictable surprise. Harry’s vault was filled with his money, of course, and various pieces of furniture. But there was one box excluded from everything else labeled:  _ Personal _ . Draco picked the medium-sized box up, deciding to take it home with him, and headed out of the vault. Giving a polite nod to the goblins on his way out, Draco hurried home to go through the new box.

 

# # #

 

Draco finally got home around six at night. He settled for a nice relaxing cup of Blue Vervain and rested on the couch, next to the box. Once setting his teacup down, Draco opened the box and met with more book; only this time it was school books. He picked up  _ Magical Drafts and Potions _ , deciding he’d rather read a subject he liked, and looked through the book. On most of the pages you could see a much messier version of Harry’s handwriting. Draco had thought nothing of it at first, but he soon noticed a pattern. He finally decided to slow down and read them. “ _ The Sleeping Draught is a simple potion with fourteen steps. Steps three, six, seven, nine, and thirteen are altered slightly to provide the best position possible _ .” When Draco read the steps, those five were altered. 

“So in step three, you mixed and not crushed. In step six, instead of 30 seconds, you decided to add another fifteen seconds to that. Seven: you added three and one-fourth to make sure it matched the temperature. Brilliant! Let’s see, in nine you let yours’ set for half an hour in the school-recommended cauldrons. But that makes little sense… Maybe you’ll explain later in your notes. Anyways, in thirteen, you decided to stir the potion eight times instead of seven; four clockwise and four counter-clockwise.” Draco explained out loud to himself, taking a quick sip of his tea. “But that make absolutely no sense what so ever! You acted like an idiot all the time, and your exam results even show it. So how does someone like you appear an idiot to everyone else?”

Draco continued to ready Harry’s notes in the Potion books. Harry had made discoveries in his second year that Draco hadn’t even made. Draco noticed the notes seemed to get less and less as the year went on, and he didn’t blame Harry. That was probably one of the toughest years for him, seeing as he was only twelve. Draco was nearing the end of the book when he stop on  _ Swelling Solution _ and noticed one of Harry’s notes at the top of the page. “ _ Why are people so straightforward? Why can’t they say what they mean without really saying it? _ ” Draco scrunched his eyebrows together. What did Harry mean by that? Flipping a couple pages, he came across another note. “ _ If only one could write something forward, be make it mean something completely different when read backwards. If there’s such a thing, I would like to learn it. _ ”

“God, that really not something a twelve year old should be thinking.” Muttered Draco, shaking his head. He still had no idea what it meant; what Harry’s notebooks meant, or why Harry disappeared. Rubbing his eyes, he set down the Potion book and looked towards the clock. “Merlin, it’s late… Just how long have I been at it?” Getting up, Draco headed to bed for a well deserved rest and then he’d be at it again tomorrow. 

 

# # #

 

Draco stood atop the Astronomy Tower, looking out into the sun as it set off in the distance. It was a beautiful sight to behold, and one only saw such thing once in awhile. Add the swarming flocks of doves into the mix and it was a masterpiece come to life. Draco watched the elegance in front of him, savoring it for a long as he could.

“Harry! Stop it! Don’t run off like that. Honestly -”

“Honestly what, Hermione? I’m just about this close to say heck with it!” Harry whisked into the Astronomy Tower, before turning around and making a small motion towards Hermione, who was trailing behind him. 

“I understand you’re upset, Harry, but you can’t just storm in here whenever you want! I know you think of Hogwarts as you’re home, but believe it or not, it’s not anymore! You need to learn that. I know you’ve had a hard life, Harry, but you need to gain self-esteem!”

Harry snarled at Hermione, “All that time we spent camping, time that you could’ve studied at Hogwart, and running for our lives - it was all a lie Hermione! You don’t know me as well as you think as you do!” 

Draco watched the scene before him unroll as Hermione shook her head in denial. “Don’t say that Harry…” She choked on the silent tears that were threatening to pour down her face. 

“I will, because it’s the truth. You may think through all the years I’ve been completely honest with you and Ron, but I haven’t, and that not likely to change. I have thing I want to hide. Very personal things that shouldn’t reach the minds of others.” Harry said in a deadly calm manner. Hermione opened her mouth to protest but quickly shut it with one brief look from Harry. “Don’t,” Was all he said as he stalked out of the tower.

Draco watched in remorse as Hermione crumbled to the ground. “God, Harry, what do you have to hide that’s so bad?” Draco was feeling extremely conflicted. 

 

# # #

 

When Draco awoke the next morning, he was restless. Thoughts buzzed through his head at unpredictable speeds as he sat quietly at his kitchen table. How did these memories - so to speak - occur? Why was  _ he _ having them? Was he connected to Harry in a way he never knew? Was this his imagination? Draco couldn’t explain anything and it seemed this case was just getting harder. The books Harry had gotten didn’t help either. He’s read through most of  _ The Second Tree from the Corner _ but it just confused him more. 

“You think to much.”

Draco whirled around, startled by the sudden familiar voice. Across the table sat Harry, studying Draco. Draco had been so lost in thought that he didn’t even notice Harry had appeared. 

“How are you here?” He questioned. 

“Because,” Was Harry’s vague reply.

“Tell me where you are!” Draco sounded almost desperate, but he wouldn’t admit it, “Please. I just want to find you. You don’t even have to come home.”

Harry’s breath hitched as he listened to Draco’s pleas. Draco studied Harry as he waited for an answer, but was only greeted with a thinking Harry.

Moments of silence passed, only for it to be broken after what seemed like hours, “Draco, do you know the saying  _ ‘Non est semper in principio as finem, sed non a principio ad finem’ _ ?”

Draco could only wonder what it meant. He hadn’t the slightest idea. Harry seeing Draco’s confusion smiled softly, “Don’t worry too much about it, but kind of a depressing term. ‘There’s always an end to a beginning, but never a beginning to an end.’ It’s something I’ve thought about for years.”

Draco had to think about the statement for a minute. It was something that was sad, yes, but also realistic. This  _ is _ always an end to a beginning but never a  _ beginning _ to an end. Draco could only think of one other way to put this: a family. There’s always a home with a family, but never a family that is home; unless you make it. 

“Is this some kind of hint? Are you implying you willingly left?” 

Draco’s mind was full of explanations and solutions to what Harry had said. While Draco was thinking, he didn’t notice Harry sad eyes. His eyes spoken everything, but Draco didn’t seem them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know. It's a short chapter compared to my others. I'm sorry for the wait. Just like my other book, I Will only be updating once a month now. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
